Conventional pressure cookers have lids that are connected to the bottom part of the cooker, in particular, via a bayonet catch. At the same time, the lids have a handle for handling, in particular, a lid stem handle, whereby an adjustment device for the selection of different cooking levels and a display for the pressure range in the cooker is already provided in most handles. Such a lid also has certain operational elements for the functioning of the pressure cooker, such as the previously mentioned pressure display device, a working valve, a safety valve, the previously mentioned device for selecting the cooking levels, etc. At the same time, the operational elements in the known lids are fastened in the cooker lid from the inside and/or are a permanent part of the handle. This means, however, that the design of the lid handle is specified for a lid and in the event of a different design wish or various variants, the complete unit must be exchanged and redesigned.